Joan Holloway
Joan P. Holloway was the office manager at Sterling Cooper advertising agency. She is one of the Junior Partners at Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce. She was born on February 24, 1931. ("Flight 1") Early Life Little of Joan's early life is mentioned within the series. Its not until Season 5, we learn that Joan was raised by her mother Gail Holloway, a woman who is supportive of her but their relationship at times appear to be somewhat tempestuous. In the episode "A Little Kiss, Part 2" it is suggested that Gail has a drinking problem, though it is not explored any further. Little is known about her father or his whereabouts during her childhood. We do know at some point Joan did go to college, by reason of Carol her roommate in Season 1, who inevitably confesses her secret love for Joan. In "The Forecast, Joan confesses to Richard that she has had 2 divorces, impliying that there was a previous one sometime before she married Greg. In terms of Joan's personal history, we do know that she has had two abortions in the past before her pregnancy with Kevin, one was practiced by a licensed physician and the other was performed by a woman who "said she was a mid-wife." ("The Good News") Sterling Cooper Joan is introduced as the head of the secretarial and steno pool, as Sterling Cooper's Office Manager. Her daily responsibilities include to tend to the needs of the executives and to manage and assist her fellow secretaries. She is also seen in important meetings with Head of Staff and reminding the male executives of their duties to their clients. She always remains a supplicant to her male superiors, whilst being a firm believer in discretion, especially when it comes to her own personal life, and the personal lives of others. ("5G") Season One In Season one, Joan is first seen ushering an innocent and naive Peggy Olson into her new job as secretary to Don Draper. As the season progresses we see Joan act as the number one place for advice, especially for the young women at the office. The subject of the pill is introduced when Joan sends Peggy over to her OB/GYN, Walter Emerson. It is hinted that she may or may not have had a sexual relationship with him. ("Smoke Gets in Your Eyes") In the episode Babylon we learn that Joan has been having a lengthy affair with Roger Sterling, which we later learn has been going on since the mid 1950's. The seriousness of that relationship however is not realised until the tenth episode, Long Summer where Roger suffers a heart attack in the office and then suffers yet again a second heart and Joan is called into aid him. Upon Rogers temporary departure we see a slightly lighter side to Joan in the episode Nixon vs Kennedy, to which the office decides to have a party while watching the Nixon vs Kennedy Presidential Election. In this episode we learn that Joan and copywriter Paul Kinsey had a relationship. It isnt known how long this relationship lasted however, we do know that it didn't end well. When Paul asks Joan, "What did I do wrong?" she is quick to reply, "You have a big mouth". ("Nixon vs. Kennedy") Towards the end of the season when Peggy Olson gets promoted to Junior Copywriter, Joan temporarily fills in as Don Draper's secretary. Season Two In Season two, things seemed to have cooled between Joan and Roger. And we are in fact introduced to Joan's boyfriend, later to become fiance; Greg Harris. Greg is first seen in the episode "For Those Who Think Young". Roger calls Joan into his office to quiz Joan on when Greg will ask her to marry her, and their should be an expiration date on how long she's willing to wait, in a rather suggestive manner. Later the same episode, Joan is watching Jackie Kennedy's Tour of the White House, while simultaneously engaging in a make-out session with Greg. ("For Those Who Think Young") It however isn't until the fifth episode of the season where Joan is shown flaunting her new engagement ring in front of all the secretaries. In that same episode, Joan and Roger share a moment after Joan tells him that she has genuinely fallen in love with Greg, Roger looks honestly hurt that she has found someone else. ("The New Girl") We see more into Joan and Paul's fiery relationship when they clash over Paul's new girlfriend, an African American woman named Sheila White, to which she comments, "The last thing I would've taken Paul for is open-minded." and to retaliate Paul posts a xerox of Joans drivers license to the staff notice board revealing Joan is in fact in her thirties, to which she retaliates by letting Paul know he will not be joining Pete Campbell on a trip to California (a trip Paul was very much looking forward to) and instead letting him know Don will be going in his place. ("Flight 1") ("The Inheritance") Much to Joan's dismay Roger takes up with Don's new secretary Jane Siegel, after Roger gave Jane her job back after Joan fired her for breaking into Bertram Cooper's office. ("The Gold Violin") In the middle of the season Joan is torn between wanting to be a well-off housewife one day with a family and being a bored, lonely housewife, however her feelings are apprehended when Harry Crane gives her additional responsibility by reading television scripts in order to determine ad placement. That is until she is replaced by a young, clueless man - much to her surprise. ("A Night to Remember") In "Six Month Leave" we see effect of Marilyn Monroe's death has on Joan, where she cannot help but see the similarities between her and Monroe, to which Roger comforts her and tells her she will not end up in despair and alone like Monroe did. Near to the end of the series, with Don away Joan brings Greg to the office to introduce to the fellow employees at Sterling Cooper. Upon Joan introducing Greg to Roger, Greg realizes that Roger knows a lot or perhaps too much about Joan. Asking her about it she replies that its because shes worked for him for nine years, revealing Greg doesn't know about the relationship between Joan and Roger. Greg then asks Joan to fix him a drink in Dons unoccupied office, he follows her in, locks the door, forces her onto the floor and rapes her. Joan however remains his fiance. ("The Mountain King") Season Three During the gap between Seasons two and three, Joan and Greg have married. In the third episode Joan and Greg host a dinner party for Greg's boss and colleague, it is revealed that during surgery Greg had gone wrong - Joan oblivious to the news until the dinner party is forced by Greg to sing an Americanized French version of the song C'est Magnifique on the accordion. Managing to stay cool and collect during her rendition Joan stares disappointingly furious at Greg. ("My Old Kentucky Home") During the middle of Season three it is revealed that Joan was to leave Sterling Cooper in order to start a family with Greg, although during her leaving party secretary Lois Sadler runs over Lane Pryce's replacement's foot with a lawnmower Ken Cosgrove had brought into the office that morning, Joan springs to action applying a tourniquet to the British Executives leg. ("Guy Walks Into an Advertising Agency") After leaving Sterling Cooper, Joan is seen by Pete Campbell working at Bonwit Teller as a Sales Associate due to the fact that Greg failed to get the promotion for Chief of Surgery. ("Souvenir") Here she mentions to Pete that Greg is now going into psychiatry.This prompts Joan to make a call to no other than Roger Sterling. During a flirtatiously laced call she asks him to help her find an office job. In spite Joan helping Greg prep for his interview for the psychiatry, he fails yet again. During a heated argument between Greg and Joan he accuses her of not knowing what it feels like to want something your whole life and not get it, to which she retaliates by smashing a vase on his head. Without informing Joan on his decision, Greg then reveals he has enlisted in the Army to become an Army Surgeon, and that she wont ever have to return to work again. ("The Gypsy and the Hobo") Despite this when Joan receives a phone call of Roger to be part of Don, Roger, Lane and Burt's plan to leave Sterling Cooper, it is revealed that Joan is essential to the operation due to the fact that she is the only employee who knows truly how the office functions. After helping them move accounting and client records, Joan, Don, Roger, Burt, Harry, Pete and Peggy start work out of the The Pierre Hotel as the newly formed Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce. ("Shut the Door. Have a Seat") Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce In the beginning of Season Four we jump ahead a year after the new Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce was formed. We see Joan resuming in her Office Manager post. Season Four It is revealed that Joan and Greg are trying for a baby although their relationship is strained due to Greg going away for basic training.Trying to get sometime off straight after the New Year, to spend with her husband; Lane denies her request calling himself the "incorruptible exception" since in his words that men are "dizzy and powerless" to resist her. Upon telling Greg knowing his schedule isn't flexible the pair get into a huff over the fact their future as a couple is unknown due to their uncertainty as to whether Greg will get called up to Vietnam, after basic training. The next day Joan receives flowers, initially thinking they are from Greg - the card reads; "Darling, I've been an ass. Kisses Lane." This sends Joan beyond tipping point as she storms into his office, throwing the bouquet at him, claiming she has never met a man who repeatedly makes her feel like a "helpless, stupid, little girl." Lane reveals however, Joan received the flowers met for his wife, meaning his wife got her's - which the card read; "Joan, forgive me? Lane." Upon missing New Year's with her husband, she decides they should celebrate the morning after his night shift in "Hawaii". When making him orange juice, she slices her finger very badly on a knife. Asking Greg to take her to the hospital, he impresses her by stitching up her finger himself. After calming her down, Joan bursts into tears after the emotional roller-coaster she has been on the past few days. ("The Good News") It is also clear that Joan and Roger are closer than they have ever been since the ending of their affair at the end of Season One, this is evident by Roger consulting and investing in Joan not only what best for the company and the company's needs but also sharing his own needs with her. Such as in the episode The Chrysanthemum and the Sword, when Roger is faced with doing business with the Japanese company Honda, he highly expresses his anti-Japanese experiences from World War II. To which Joan independently advises him to bite the bullet because it still gives them a chance to improve and expand their business. ("The Chrysanthemum and the Sword") In the episode The Waldorf Stories, we see a flashback of Joan and Roger in the mid-1950's during the start of their affair, this is of Roger reminiscing on the time he first met Don Draper working at Heller's fur coats. In the same episode Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce is nominated for a Clio Award during the announcements of the nominees Joan and Roger hold hands under the table. ("Waldorf Stories") During the episode The Summer Man, Joan's authority is put to the test when freelance artist continuously undermines her to her face as well as behind her back, making remarks such as "What do you do besides walking around wanting to get raped". The last straw is drawn when Joey posts a picture of Joan giving Lane oral sex on her window, to which she retaliates by saying she hopes America does go to war with Vietnam because when he gets called up, don't spare a thought for her because she never liked him. Although when Peggy Olson uses her power as copywriter to fire him, this just agitates Joan because it humiliates her further by making her look powerless to the staff. ("The Summer Man") During the episode The Beautiful Girls, it is revealed that Greg has been called up to Vietnam and is due to be shipped off straight after basic training. Ida Blankenship suddenly dies at her desk in the same episode prompting Pete and Joan to hide the body before the coroners arrive at the office, a distraught Roger asks Joan to accompany him for dinner, to which Joan agrees and they meet in the office lobby. While at dinner they sit and talk about their spouses, and later while walking through a rough New York area the two are mugged at gunpoint, where Roger springs to action handing over all their belongings including Joan's wedding ring. As the mugger flees the scene Roger takes Joan into an alleyway to calm down and in the heat of the moment two rekindle and have sex. Back at the office when Roger confronts Joan to apologize and it was in the 'heat of the moment' she simply replies, "I'm not sorry but, I'm married and so are you". ("The Beautiful Girls") The next episode opens weeks later, where Joan confronts Roger saying that shes "very late" implying that she's pregnant and it can't Greg's due to the fact he's been gone for seven weeks. Together they ultimately decide that they are going to have it "taken care of". However while at the abortion clinic Joan witnesses a mother in hysteria about her 17 year old daughter getting an abortion, it is then ambiguous as to whether Joan really went through with the procedure. ("Hands and Knees") Near to the end of the series Lucky Strike, SCDP's more important client seems to just abruptly leave the company for BBDO a rival advertising firm. Roger however reveals to Joan by phone call that it has been over for weeks and there wasn't anything that could've been done to help the situation. Roger then shows up at Joan's apartment starting to kiss her, claiming that he "feels like shit and shes cares about him" to she replies, "I'm not a solution to your problems, I'm another problem". ("Chinese Wall") During the season finale Joan is promoted to Director of Agency Operations, "a title with no money of course" - she is also shown talking on the phone to Greg about her pregnancy passing it off as Greg's child. ("Tomorrowland") Season Five Season Five opens with Joan finishing the last couple of weeks of her maternity leave before she returns back to SCDP. She has given birth to a healthy baby boy named Kevin Harris and also in Greg's absence we are introduced to Joan's mother Gail Holloway. Gail and Joan's views on motherhood and being a wife differentiate. Gail cannot see why Joan has to go back to the office when she stay at home and allow Greg to bring home the income, to a point where Gail makes Joan feel insecure about being away - letting her think that SCDP are to replace her. This prompts Joan stop at SCDP before pretending to go to the Copacabana, here everyone is happy to see Joan and Kevin are doing well, including Roger who meets his son for the first time. Here Joan talks to Lane Pryce in confidence eventually breaking down, explaining how much she misses being there and even though she has Kevin, she feels alone, Lane assures her that the office misses her and awaits for her return. ("A Little Kiss, Part 2") In the episode "Mystery Date" Joan is anxiously awaiting the return of Greg from Vietnam after a year of service. Upon his arrival he meets his new son, and asks Gail to go out to get more film for the camera with Kevin so he and Joan can spend all afternoon in bed. After allowing Joan to sleep through the afternoon, Greg excuses Gail and Kevin again so he can sit Joan down and reveal that he has to go back for another year, leaving them only ten days together. Joan then spills into devastation calling the government "a bunch of liars". Later that evening during dinner with Greg's folks, Greg's mother in fact reveals that Greg wasn't forced back but rather he enlisted. Upon coming home Joan bursts into rage, furious that Greg would pick duty in the Army over his duty as a father. Greg eventually storms out, to have a drink with the boys. The next morning Joan sits Greg down to tell him to "go and never come back" to which he replies that the Army needs him and "makes him feel like a good man" to which she replies "shes sick of making him feel like a man" and that he "is not a good man, he never was" alluding to the time he raped her before they were married. He then tells her "once he walks out the door, that's it" to which she replies, "that's it". ("Mystery Date") The episode "Signal 30" shows the return of Joan finally back at SCDP resuming her post as Director of Agency Operations, where all her role stay exactly as they are although now she and is in charge of going over company expenses and looking over the books along with Lane Pryce. During this episode, after Lane gets into a literal fight with Pete, Joan goes to aid Lane he mistakes her generosity and concern for affection, he then without warning kisses her, caught off guard she gets up, but does not leave, to which he apologizes to her, in return she then tells him he has nothing to apologize for and that at some point, everyone has wanted to hit Pete Campbell. ("Signal 30") In the episode Christmas Waltz, Roger tells Joan that he wants to financially support her and Kevin, she refuses making it clear that she is afraid of the repercussions her son would face knowing he was the product of an illicit affair. Late that day Joan is served with divorce papers from Greg, which she bursts into anger eventually taking out on the receptionist by throwing a model of a Mohawk Airlines plane at her. Don then takes her to a Jaguar car dealership where they pose as husband and wife to test-drive an XK-E alone. Don then takes her to a bar, where they flirtatiously talk about starting over and flatter each other. Joan reminisces about the days where suitors would send her flowers at the office, Don admits upon seeing this he thought she was dating Aly Khan. When Joan asks why Don never sent her flower he admitted it was because he was afraid of her. Don spots a man for Joan, where Joan figures he probably has a wife, on that cue Don slips her some 'mad money' in case it doesn't work out. The next day at the office Joan receives flowers from "Ali Khan". ("Christmas Waltz") In the episode The Other Woman, Herb Rennet, Head of Jaguar Car Dealer Association proposes to Pete Campbell that SCDP would more or less win the account if he could arrange one night with Joan. Asking Joan how she would feel about that, she asked Pete how Trudy Vogel would feel if she got asked the same question, ignoring her he asks again to which she replies, "you couldn't afford it". Telling the fellow partners that he had made the proposal to Joan the partners, after initial shock and outrage, agree on giving Joan a 50,000 dollar cash lump sum if she were to go through with the proposal, with the exception of Don agreeing with the plan and with Roger refusing to pay anything towards the sum of money. Therefore Joan proposes a counter offer which includes instead of a sum money, she renegotiates that she be made a non-silent Junior Partner, per Lane suggestion. With a 5 percent stake in SCDP's business it would be enough to sustain a single mother and son for a life time. It is unknown to Joan at the time, but while Lane claims he's got her best interest at heart, as opposed to looking out for the companies interest; in reality its common knowledge amongst the viewers that Lane simply doesn't have the money to pay off Joan. The night before the creative team make the pitch to Jaguar Don drops by to tell Joan that its not worth giving up her dignity to do business with people like that. She replies that he is a good man and wishes him good luck. While Don is making the pitch to Jaguar, the scene cuts back and forth to Joan and Herb spending the night together simultaneously, revealing that Don was too late to talk Joan out of sleeping with Herb. The next day all the partners are called in for a meeting to reveal landing the Jaguar account, upon seeing Joan at the meeting Don looks devastated whereas Joan gives Don a reassuring look that she is ok. ("The Other Woman") In the episode "Commissions and Fees", after realizing his fate at SCDP, Lane openly offends Joan after Joan asks whether he can imagine her locked in a hotel room, while on vacation with a baby and her mother? To which Lane replies, "I suppose you'd rather I imagine you, bouncing in the sand in an obscene bikini." Insulted, Joan directs him to "take his party elsewhere." Joan is initially the first person to discover Lane Pryce's lifeless body. After failing to get into his office she consults Pete, Harry and Ken, soon after Burt tells everyone to go home. Joan is there when the Roger finds Lane's resignation letter, as Don looks on guilty. ("Commissions and Fees") In the series finale, Joan reveals to Don that there is a lot of money coming in from insurance companies from Lane's death, knowing full well Lane had feelings for her, she sullenly asks Don, "Why didn't I just give him, what he wanted?" Don replies back to her, that there is nothing anyone could've done. Joan is one of the partners staring outside the new second floor of SCDP. ("The Phantom") Relationships Joan has been involved in a few relationships throughout the show. The fact that she has been with multiple men and holds her head high makes her a relatively modern character because of the period of which the show is set. Roger Sterling For more information see the page - Joan and Roger. One of her most prominent relationships is with Roger Sterling. They were involved in an extra-martial affair since the mid-1950's. Roger appears to be one of the only men shes been romantically involved with who knows everything there is to know about her and yet, still loves her. It is almost certain that she was in love with Roger as well. ("Indian Summer) Eventually the connection between the two of them resulted in Joan mothering Kevin, which she passes of as her husband (Greg Harris's) child. Roger still remains part of her life regardless. Greg Harris For more information see the page - Joan and Greg Eventually Joan garners herself a husband named Greg Harris the quality of this relationship is tested at times, although Joan appears to do anything to make it work, even so far as quitting her job. Whether Greg really knows who Joan really is, is sometimes questioned. For instance in the episode The Mountain King when Joan initiates sex with Greg but eventually dominates him leading him to refuse her and questioning where she learned to do that, to which Joan replies, "I told you Greg there is no before". ("The Mountain King") And also before he goes for his basic training in The Summer Man where Greg tells Joan that she'll have her friend at work to talk to while he is not around causing her to burst into tears. This is because Joan doesn't necessarily have friends at work but co-workers, most of them she doesn't even like. ("The Summer Man") Throughout their entire relationship Greg always puts his needs before Joan's until the two split in the episode, Mystery Date. Paul Kinsey Another one of her past relationships is with Paul Kinsey a copywriter at Sterling Cooper Advertising Agency little is known about their relationship although we know it didn't end well. When Paul asks what he did wrong Joan replies "you have big mouth" rather insistently, which allows us to assume he revealed some information about their personal life, which at the time would have served as a huge embarrassment especially to a woman. Long after they broke up, they still have a very tempestuous relationship. Carol One of her longest relationships is with her old roommate Carol, who Joan has known since college. This friendship took a turn after Carol confessed to Joan that she was in fact in love with her and that Joan should "think of her as a boy", a come-on Joan chooses to ignore. Whether they are still friends is unknown. ("Long Weekend") Over the series Joan has demonstrated the fact that she has no problem picking up men, how many men Joan has been involved with is unknown. ("Long Weekend") Don Draper Joan's relationship with Don Draper was never a romantic one. But rather a relationship based on trust, respect and mutual admiration for each other. ("Guy Walks Into an Advertising Agency") ("Christmas Waltz"). Don was at first very intimidated by Joan when he started working at Sterling Cooper. Their relationship was severely impacted by Herb Rennet, head of the dealer's association for Jaguar. When Herb demands a night with Joan or risk his vote in SCDP's acquisition of the Jaguar account, Don tries to talk Joan out of it, assuring her that the account is not worth her dignity. Joan is touched by Don's gallantry, but, unknown to Don, she had already carried out the deed. In the season six episode For Immediate Release, Don's disgust with Herb and his controlling nature reaches a boiling point, and he personally severs ties between SCDP and Jaguar. Joan fumes at Don. Not only did his actions cost her nearly one million dollars when the company would have gone public, he discounted her sacrifice for the company by not considering how the termination would impact others. Peggy Olson It has been expressed that Joan's relationship with Peggy Olson will never be a friendship. Although the two are not rivals, they just have a different views on life that neither one understands. For instance, when Joan metaphorically takes Peggy under her wing when she first starts working at Sterling Cooper, she doesn't understand Peggy's ambition to be one of the men because she is a woman. Nevertheless it wasn't until Season 4 it is evident that the two women have gained a mutual respect and understanding of each other, as seen in "Tomorrowland" when the have a joke at the expense of the men of the office. If anything, the two repeatedly serve as allies trying to look out for each other's best interest in a male-dominated environment. Nevertheless, Joan still acts as an adviser when it comes to Peggy's personal life. ("At the Codfish Ball") Lane Pryce At first the relationship between Lane and Joan seemed somewhat dicey in Season Four when Lane proclaimed himself the "incorruptible exception" when it comes to Joan using her charm to get her own way with men. ("The Good News") It is not until Season Five where Joan and Lane grow closer together. Joan confides in Lane that although she has Kevin, she feels alone and shut out because of her not being at the office. Since Lane was the outsider throughout Season Three he could understand her pain and relate to it. He even went as far as kissing her, to which she responded by not leaving, but opening the door and telling him not to apologize. ("Signal 30") It is not until Lane's death where Joan is clearly effected by his passing, also feeling guilty that she didn't give him "what he wanted". She is one of the many people who refused to take his office after he passed. ("Commissions and Fees") ("The Phantom") Dawn Chambers Joan and Dawn enjoy a cordial professional relationship. The first time Joan has an issue with Dawn is when she punches Scarlett's time card out after the latter had been out of the office for five hours. Instead of firing Dawn, Joan puts her in charge of the supply closet and time cards. Dawn informs her that, out of everyone in the office, she only cares about Joan's opinion of her. ("The Collaborators") After Martin Luther King Jr. is assassinated Joan awkwardly tries to comfort Dawn and agrees with Don Draper that she should take the day off. ("The Flood") After Lou Avery has an awkward encounter with Sally Draper, he blames Dawn and orders Joan to take her off his desk. Joan gently advises against it, but Dawn defends her actions. After efforts to reassign her prove unsuccessful and frustrating, Joan instead promotes Dawn to take over her role as Head of Personnel so she can devote her full attention to handling accounts like Avon. ("A Day's Work") Personality Joan is an embodied femme fatale. She is a bold and sassy woman, who isn't past using her sexuality as an advantage. Aside her striking beauty she is also an extremely intelligent woman, in Peggy Olson's words "Joan and Lane basically run the place". Her organisational skills have been demonstrated throughout the office, from the keeping the secretarial pool in order, to keeping track of the companies expenses. The office is essentially unable to operate without her and as a result she has the upper management's utmost respect. In the Season 2 episode Maidenform, each secretary is catergorized as either 'a Marilyn' or as 'a Jackie Kennedy' as a campaign for Playtex. When asked which Joan is, Paul Kinsey replies, "Well Marilyn's really a Joan, not the other way around". ("Maidenform") Quotes Joan Holloway: "Were you celebrating with Don?" Lane Pryce: "Celebrating?" Joan: "Scarlett told me about your four a's chairmanship. Congratulations." Lane: "Are you busy?" Joan: "I'm thinking about taking a vacation this Easter." Lane: "Oh. Where are we going?" Joan: "Do you think there's a difference between Bermuda and Hawaii?" Lane: "Well, neither are suitable for commemorating the death and resurrection of Our Lord." Joan: "Can you imagine me, locked in a hotel room with a baby and my mother?" Lane: "I suppose you'd rather I imagined you bouncing in the sand in some obscene bikini." Joan: "I think you should take your party elsewhere." --An inappropriate comment lands Lane Pryce in hot water with Joan Holloway in "Commissions and Fees". Roger Sterling: "Hello?" Joan Holloway: "Roger, it's Joan; Joan Harris." Roger: "Jesus, you're lucky I answered. Ginger's not in." Joan: "I know, she has a hair appointment, the last Tuesday of every month." Roger: "She does?" Joan: "And I know that, you're lunch cancelled." Roger: "What am I wearing?" Joan: "So, how are things?" Roger: "Mr Hooker, has re-arranged the secretaries in the pool, alphabetically." Joan: "By cup size?" Roger: "Well, I'd know where you'd be sitting." Joan: "You're making me sorry I called you. I need a favour, I need work." Roger: "Something happen with Mr Cut-up?" Joan: "He's pursuing his dream in becoming a psychiatrist but that requires more training and i just don't want him moonlighting all the time. Why does it matter?" Roger: "It doesn't, none of my business. Why don't you come back here?" Joan: "Roger, I've been replaced. And a secretary make less money, than if I were working in a department store." Roger: "I'm so glad you called me." Joan: "I'm sorry it had to be for a favour." Roger: "No, I like that you thought of me. You know to ask, You wanna be on some people's minds, some people's you don't." Joan: "That's nice." Roger: "So, do you miss it here?" Joan: "Are you asking if, I miss you?" Roger: "Well I guess I am becaue everything else is different." Joan: "Well, I should go." Roger: "So, how should I work this? You know? If I think of somebody? Do I just give them your number?" Joan: "Look at you, figuring things out for yourself." Roger: "Bye, bye Joanie." -- Joan Holloway calls Roger Sterling for a favour in "The Gypsy and the Hobo". Joan: "Yes honey, they're bigger." Greg: "Ugh, why are you torturing me? I just woke up and its already 90 degrees here. Listen I gotta go." Joan: "Not yet..." Greg: "...What?" Joan: "Not yet!" Greg: "You listen to the doctor, you gotta eat. Don't worry about your figure, I'll whip you and the baby into shape when I get back." Joan: "Ok." Greg: "I'll call you Thursday night, your time." Joan: "Ok, I love you." Greg: "I love you too." -- Joan updates Greg Harris on her pregnancy in "Tomorrowland". Joan Holloway: "Breast or thigh?" -- Joan, attempting to butter up Lane in "The Good News". Roger: "I'd like to get you a little fourth-floor-walk-up somewhere, with no windows, no doors and lock you up for a week." Joan: "That's tempting, but I like hotels. You leave with what you came in with and little soaps, I love those." Roger: "I wish I knew what you wanted Joanie." Joan: "I love this Roger, but a week is a considerable length of time and I have my own world. I go out, I have parties and I have friends over." Roger: "Male friends." Joan: "Yes." Roger: "I don't want to hear this." Joan: "Carol and I have this nice, little rotation." Roger: "Carol the disaster." Joan: "I've known Carol since college and she's been a good friend, And she's bright and she's neat." Roger: "So you'll think you'll be lonely?" Joan: "I think it would be half as much fun, alone." Roger: "You could get a bird, they're fairly neat for animals." Joan: "Roger, if you had it your way. I'd be stranded in some paper-weight with my legs stuck in the air." Roger: "Wait, you think you're just going to paint that picture and go?" -- A conversation between Joan and Roger during a rendez-vous in Babylon. Joan: "I heard you were being considered for an account because a cilents wife saw you and thought it would be ok if he worked with you." Peggy: "You know you're not a stick." Joan: "And yet I never wonder what men think of me, you are hiding a very attractive, young girl with too much lunch." Peggy: "I know what men think of you. That you're looking for a husband and that you're fun. And not in that order." Joan: "Peggy, this isn't China. Theres no money in virginity." Peggy: "I'm not a virgin." Joan: "No, of course not." Peggy: "I just realized something. You think you're being helpful." Joan: "Well I am trying, dear." Peggy: "Im going home." -- Joan advising Peggy in Shoot. Roger: "I hear congratulations are in order." Joan: "Yes" Roger: "Marriage, don't know why you'd wanna join that club baby." Joan: "Hasn't stopped you from having a good time." Roger: "How old is this guy?" Joan: "He's 34." Roger: "What's wrong with him?" Joan: "Nothing." Roger: "Well I think its nice, to hear the story of relatively young love." Joan: "Are you being a concerned daddy?" Roger: "I'll tell you the same thing I told my daughter, if you put a penny in a jar everytime you make love in the first year of marriage, and then you take a penny out the jar everytime you make love in the second year, you know what you'll have? A jar full of pennies." Joan: "I envy that girl having you to give her away. I've always been faithful to whom ever I was with. And despite your jokes, I always assumed you were unhappy with Mona, not the whole idea." Roger: "You aren't just another woman Joan." Joan: "Well it doesn't matter now does it? I fell in love." -- Joan and Roger discussing Joan's engagement to Greg in The New Girl. "Roger, I know it was awful. And I know it'll never seem like it was that long ago, but you fought to make the world a safer place, and you won, and now it is." "You think so, really?" "I have to." --Joan Harris and Roger Sterling discussing WWII. ("The Chrysanthemum and the Sword") Clothing/Fashion Style Joan's sultry curves are to die for, and Mad Men's costume designer, Janie Bryant, definitely knows how to accentuate actress Christina Hendricks' voluptuous figure. Joan has made 14 a size that every woman covets; rather than hiding her curves, she accentuates them with sexy sheath dresses and curve hugging sweaters. In Season 4, one of Joan's most beloved outfits was the royal blue boat neck dress with giant buttons on the breast line, and her glamorous crimson party dress with two silk bows on the back. Joan knows how to dress, and is not afraid to show off. We can't take our eyes off of her! Gallery Joan skirts.jpg|Joan's Fashion Style Tomorrowland joan baby bump.jpg|”Tomorrowland” baby bump Scdp partners jaguar.jpg| 5x11.jpg|”The Other Woman” Joan_and_Don_lock_eyes.jpg|”The Other Woman” DonAndJoanatJaguar.jpg|Meeting with Jaguar 18082.jpg|”The Other Woman”, Herb Rennet Joan titilates babylon.jpg|”Babylon”, 2 way mirror and Joan's butt Joanbowdress.jpg|Joan's conga line dress, "Christmas Comes But Once a Year" Christmas comes but once a year joan lane.jpg|”Christmas Comes But Once a Year” Christmas comes but once a year joan.jpg|”Christmas Comes But Once a Year” Joan peggy babylon.jpg|”Babylon” Joan yelling at meredith.jpg|”Christmas Waltz” ChristmasWaltz.jpg|”Christmas Waltz” Joan smash a vase over Greg.png|”The Gypsy and the Hobo”, vase The waldorf stories clios joan don roger.jpg|”Waldorf Stories” MysteryDate5x4.jpg|”Mystery Date” Joan1.jpg|”The New Girl” joan2.png|”The Inheritance” joan3.png|”The New Girl” joan6.jpg|”Long Weekend” joan7.png|”Three Sundays” joan11.jpg|”Souvenir” joan12.jpg|”The Inheritance” joan13.jpg|”Shoot” Joan and jane stare the gold violin.jpg|”The Gold Violin” 02.jpg|”For Those Who Think Young” Chinese wall partners.jpg|”Chinese Wall” Chinese wall joan gaze.jpg|”Chinese Wall” Chinese wall joan.jpg|”Chinese Wall” Chinese wall glo coat reaction.jpg|”Chinese Wall” Nixon vs kennedy.jpg|”Nixon vs. Kennedy” Ken allison nixon vs kennedy.jpg|”Nixon vs. Kennedy” Joan and peggy the summer man.jpg|”The Summer Man” The summer man joan peggy elevator.jpg|”The Summer Man” Joan inducting Peggy smoke gets into your eyes.jpg|”Smoke Gets in Your Eyes” The good news joan lane.jpg|"The Good News” Thegoodnews.jpg|”The Good News” Joangreg.jpg|”The Good News” Roger and joan in christmas waltz.jpg|”Christmas Waltz” Hands and knees joan clinic.jpg|”Hands and Knees” Joanwavedress.jpg|”The Chrysanthemum and the Sword” Joanclios.jpg|”Waldorf Stories” Signal 30 lane and joan.jpg|"Signal 30” Joan-peggy-faye.jpg|”The Beautiful Girls” Waldorf.jpg|”Waldorf Stories” Joan and roger in beautiful girls.jpg|”The Beautiful Girls” 454.jpg|”The Beautiful Girls” Roger and joan in the beautiful girls at dinner.jpg|”The Beautiful Girls” Smoke_gets_in_your_eyes_joan_peggy.jpg|”Smoke Gets in Your Eyes” Joan in indian summer.jpg|”Indian Summer” The waldorf stories pete joan ken.jpg|”Waldorf Stories” 076.jpg|”Indian Summer” Joans_engagement_ring_in_the_new_girl.jpg|”The New Girl” Normal_002.jpg|”The Mountain King” 999999.jpg|”My Old Kentucky Home” Joan in long weekend.jpg|”Long Weekend” Joan don guy advertising agency.jpg|”Guy Walks Into an Advertising Agency” The_new_SCDP_in_shut_the_door_have_a_seat.jpg|”Shut the Door. Have a Seat” Joans_reaction_to_flowers_in_the_good_news.jpg|”The Good News” 099.jpg|Joan and Roger in the mid-1950s. 377.jpg|”A Little Kiss, Part 1” Lane comforting joan a little kiss.jpg|”A Little Kiss, Part 2” The mountain king.jpg|”The Mountain King” Mysterydate_greg_comes_home_to_joan.jpg|”Mystery Date” 244.jpg|”A Christmas Waltz” The_new_girl.jpg|”The New Girl” 135.jpg|Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce’s 074.jpg|”The Hobo Code” Babylon.jpg|”Babylon” Joan_and_Carol.jpg|”Long Weekend” 138.jpg|”Tomorrowland” Roger_and_joan_in_babylon.jpg|”Babylon” Joan schooling Peggy in ladies room.jpg|”Ladies Room” Joan_and_peggy_shoot.jpg|”Shoot” Joan_roger_the_new_girl.jpg|”The New Girl” numbero uno.jpg|Green dress from 1x01 - ”Smokes Gets In Your Eyes” numbero deux.jpg|Beige skirt, beige top 1x02 - ”Ladies Room” trois.jpg|Pink dress, hair down 1x03 - ”Marriage of Figaro” quatre.jpg|Blue blouse, brown skirt 1x05 - ”5G” cinq.jpg|Red dress 1x06 - ”Babylon” 093.jpg|Pink dress, Black bow 1x08 - ”The Hobo Code” 0938.jpg|Yellow-ish 1x09 - ”Shoot” 028as.jpg|Red, Blue & White 1x10 - ”Long Weekend” JoanBlack.jpg|Black and Sultry 1x10 - ”Long Weekend” 21222.jpg|Pink & Purple 1x11 - ”Indian Summer” 9283.jpg|Blue 1x12 - ”Nixon vs. Kennedy” 123412.jpg|Black and Brown 1x13 - ”The Wheel” JoanBlack.jpg|Black Dress JoanFlowers.jpg|Black Dress Joanbludress.jpg|Blue Dress Joan-Blue.jpg|Blue Dress JoanBlue2.jpg|Blue Dress Joan3.jpg|Blue Dress Joan green.jpg|Green dress JoanGreen.jpg|Green dress JoanPink.jpg|Pink Dress JoanPink1.jpg|Pink Dress JoanPurple.jpg|Purple Dress JoanPurple1.jpg|Purple Dress JoanPurple2.jpg|Purple Dress JoanPurple3.jpg|Purple Dress Joanred.jpg|Red Dress Season4-joan.jpg|Red Dress 004123.jpg|Red Dress CalMad.jpg|Tan Dress JoanTan1.jpg|Tan Dress Mad Class.jpg|Tan Dress JoanYellow.jpg|Yellow Dress 00290.jpg|Promotional Shot joan4.jpg|Promotional Shot Season 2 joan9.jpg|Promotional Shot Season 1 joan10.jpg|Promotional Shot Season 3 Season4-betty-peggy-joan.jpg|Promotional Shot Season 4 361433.jpeg|Promotional Shot Season 5 361432.jpeg|Promotional Shot Season 5 MM5 OnSet 2506 rgb120309124515.jpeg|Promotional Shot Season 5 MM5 OnSet 2557 2553 combo rgb120309124512.jpeg|Promotional Shot Season 5 MM5 OnSet 2642 2684 combo rgb120309124504.jpeg|Promotional Shot Season 5 Season4-joan-portrait.jpg|Promotional S7B cast 01.jpg| S7B cast 02.jpg| S7B cast 08.jpg| S7B Joan.jpg| S7B Peggy and Joan.jpg| Joan SC&P.jpg| Joan stare roger.jpg| Joanclios.jpg| Megan 501 Outfit 3.png| 002.jpg.php 229x344.jpg| Joey's cartoon - The Summer Man.jpg|”The Summer Man” Category:Female Category:Sterling Cooper Category:Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce Category:Sterling Cooper & Partners